Strange Days
by Nassy
Summary: Draco and Ginny switch bodies. I know, unoriginal. Anyway. How do they cope with it all? Especially with certain ingredients in the mix. Full summary inside. Check it out.
1. The accident

**Strange Days  
**  
Disclaimer: Don't own it. Not making any money. You can try to sue but the only thing I have is my car payment and I'd gladly give that away. Any takers?? :P  
  
Rated R for language, possibly some violence and sexual situations.  
  
Summary: Due to a potions accident, Ginny and Draco switch bodies. They learn they have no choice but to stay that way for atleast a week, maybe more. How do they cope with them? Especially since both of them have a significant other? Will they learn to settle thier differences and become more than friends, or will they end up killing each other?   
  
I know it's not very original, but hey, give a girl a chance. Now, onto the story.   
  
Chapter 1: The accident.   
  
It was a crips, clear day. The sun was shining and birds were chirping and flying through the air. It was the perfect day. The students of Hogwarts couldn't have asked for anything more. It had been a while since they could really enjoy themselves. What, with the threat of Voldemort hanging over thier heads. The previous days had been dark and cold. But today, it was perfect.   
  
Ginny sat out by the lake taking in the sun. She had a free period right now before lunch. Not many people were out and about. A lot of the student body had taken extra classes to be prepared for what ever came about. Or they were like Hermione and thought they had to study everything under the sun in order to feel complete. She did not understand that way of thinking. She didn't know what she would do if she had no time in order to be able to just sit and think of nothing.   
  
Opening up her school bag, she decided she might as well get a head start on her Transfiguration homework. McGonagall had assigned a one-foot essay on turning anything with in reach into a mirror to be able to block a curse.   
  
Ginny snorted. All you had to do was point your wand, say the right incantation and move your wand the right way. How was she supposed to put that on one foot of parchement? Write really big and double space?   
  
Looking through her bag, she realized her book was not there.   
  
_" I must have left it in potions class,"_ she thought. _"Oh, well. I get it later."  
_  
Looking at her watch, she realized it was time to go in anyway. Picking up her stuff, she headed into the castle

* * *

* * *

Ginny made her way down to the dungeons. She hated it down here. Always reminded her of her first year. She shivered.   
  
She reached Snapes classroom and knocked on the door.   
  
"Enter."  
  
She opened the door and cautiously stepped inside.   
  
"Professor Snape, I left my Transfiguration book in here earlier. Professor McGonagall gave me this note to come and get it."   
  
"It's under the desk where you left it. Get it. Quik. Then get out of my class."  
  
"Yes, Professor."   
  
Ginny went to the desk that she usually sat at. It was right there, in the floor. She bent down to retreive it.   
  
"Sorry, Hermione, but I need to get my book."   
  
Hermione just smiled at her, not daring to say anything.   
  
"Miss. Weasley, I did not give you permission to talk to my students. !0 points from Gryffindor."  
  
She nodded mutely and grabbed her book. As she stood up, there was a loud explosion. The liquid that was in Neville's cauldron coated her clothes, hair and skin.   
  
"Mr. Longbottom! 50 points from Gryiffindor for melting another cauldron. And another 20 points for Miss. Granger not stopping him!" With a flick of his wand, the mess was cleaned up.   
  
"Class dismissed. Everyone out except Miss. Wealey and Mr. Malfoy."   
  
Once the class was dismissed, Snape floo'ed them to the hospital wing to make sure no more damage was done then took them to the Headmasters office.  
  
"I know you two are wondering what is going on and it will be explained in a moment."   
  
Opening the door, Dumbledore asked them to sit.  
  
"Lemon drop, anyone?" he asked, his blue eyes twinkling.   
  
"No, thank you."  
  
"Well, what seems to be the problem."  
  
"Headmaster," Snape began," There was an accident in Potions today. Neville destroyed yet another cauldron. But the real problem is what was in the mixture when it drentched these two. From the smell, color and texture of the potion, I'd say that it is very likely that these two will end up having the same problem that Lily and I had in our 7th year."  
  
Dumbledore tried for several seconds to control himself, but started laughing anyway. After a few moments, he calmed down and wiped his eyes. They were twinkling even more than usual.   
  
" I see.... Well, this should be quite interesting. Are you absolutely possitive, Severus?"  
  
"I am. There's no way I could possibly forget that week and a half, or what caused it."  
  
Dumbledore turned to Draco and Ginny, who both sat with confused looks on their faces.   
  
"Well, it would seem that by tomorrow morning, you two will be switching bodies."  
  
"WHAT!?!" they exclaimed.   
  
"Calm down, now. It's not as bad as it seems. Severus and Lily managed to make it through without any last damage or harm to one another. I'm sure you two can handle it. However, there are some rules that must be applied. No-one, not even your closest friends must know it this. If I find you doing anything harmfull to the other persons body, you will be in serious trouble. Is that understood?"  
  
When they both nodded, he continued.  
  
" Now, this is not permanate. It will wear off. It may take up to 2 weeks. Since we can't have you sleeping in each other dorms, you will be giving your own living quarters. Starting tonight. We'll tell the other students it's a propsal to inter-house relations. And that we started with you two because if you, the two family's who hate each other the most, can handle this, then it can work with anybody."   
  
"Now, any questions?"  
  
They both nodded again. Still in shock over the news. Though each one was thinking of different ways to pay Neville back. It was all his fault.   
  
"Good, good. I'll give you time to go and get your things and to explain this to the rest of your house. Miss. Weasley, I know you'll have the hardest time with your brother. So, in order to save you from that, I'll give you a note to have him, Harry and Hermione to meet me in here. I'll give you both an hour to get your stuff together. Then I need you to meet me back here."   
  
An hour later, they were set up in thier new living quarters. Twenty minuted later, the 'change' happened. They both looked at each other with horror in thier eyes and proceeded to pass out.   
  
TBC. Hope this wasn't too long. I know, it could have probably been better, but.. when you got 10 different people bugging you, it's hard to concentrate. Anyway. Please review. This is only my second attempt at writing this ship, so please be nice. My other one is unfinnished.. I got his plot bunny and it won't go away. lol. Oh, yeah. Flames are welcome also. They will be used to help the little man in my computer than makes it run, run faster... 


	2. Day 1, part one

**Strange Days.   
**  
Disclaimer: Yeah, we all know the drill. Not mine, not making any money. Though I still have that car payment i'm trying to get rid of. ;)  
  
Rated R for the usual.   
  
Oh, yeah.. in case I forgot to put it in there, Draco is in 7th year and Ginny is in 6th.  
  
I'd say thanks for the reviews, but I haven't gotten any yet. :( Anyway, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 2: Day 1  
  
Draco awoke with a pounding headache. What had he done last night? He couldn't remember doing anything that would make him have this pain. Then his eyes shot open as it all came flooding back to him. How could he have forgotten that? He was stuck in Weaslette's body.   
  
Slowly sitting up, he looked down at himself. He couldn't beleive this. How the hell was he supposed to deal with this? It was bad enough that he didn't have his own body. But to have the body of a girl? A poor Weasly at that. Just the thought of it made him sick to his stomach. Looking over, he seen himself... er, Ginny, coming around.   
  
He smirked. Or tried to. It felt weird, different being in her body. He wondered what was going through her mind.   
  
_"I bet she's never even seen a naked man before, "_ he thought, before it hit him, again, that it would be HIS body that she would be seeing. How could he keep forgetting that?  
  
Ginny looked over at Draco. This was totally fucked up. And confusing as hell. She was herself, but yet not. She still had her mind, just not her body. She decided to voice her opinion  
  
" This is fucked up." She jumped a little at the sound of her voice. It was deep and rumbly.   
  
"No shit, Weaslette. I sound like a girl."  
  
" You're supposed to. You are a girl."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"No, I don't think I will. There are a few things I think we need to get straight, before we leave for classes."  
  
Draco was a surprised. He wasn't used to anyone defying him. Of course, it could have something to do with the fact that he was in HER body. This was really going to take some time getting used to.   
  
"First," Ginny continued, " We need to go over each others schedules. You can't go walking into your classes looking like me. Plus we need to go over, I guess you can say some intamate, details about our daily lives so that no one suspects anything. For instance, the little fact that I'm dating Harry."  
  
"What? Oh, no, I don't think so. I am so not snogging or shagging Pot-head. Forget it. You'll just have to break it off with him."  
  
" I don't think so, ferret. If you do anything to mess up my relationship with him, I'll make sure to get rid of Parkinson in a very un-Malfoy sort of way."  
  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Fine," he said, not sounding to happy. He knew what would happen. His father would kill him.   
  
"And don't worry. We aren't shagging. Just snogging, a little. I'm still a virgin, and I better still be that way when I get my body back."  
  
Draco snorted. " I knew you'd never seen a nakked man before."  
  
"I have too," she said indignitly. " I do have Prefect status, you know. I've walked in on some of the boys a time of two."  
  
_"How pathetic,"_ he thought, "_ A 16 year old virgin. Of course, he was a 17 year old one. But that was only because he got ill just thinking about it with Pansy.   
_  
" Well, speaking of the shower, you do know that we can't go for how ever long without taking a proper one. So, I suggest we just wash ourselves and get dresses as quickly as possible. You don't try to get experimental with my 'equpiment' and I won't play with your breasts. Deal?"  
  
"Deal."   
  
"Ok, if anything else needs to be talked about, we can do it later or when we think of it. We need to get ready for classes. We should be ok. As long as nothing arises. You know how I act, and I know that you are always hiding in a corner. So, as long as you don't ruin my reputation or image, things will be ok. But let me warn you. You do anything stupid in my body and you will seriously reget it. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Just remember the same about my body. If you don't beleive me, just wait till Ron gets angry and you tell him to remember what happened the last time he messed with me. I'm sure Harry and Hermione will love to remind him."  
  
"Oh, bloody hell. How could it slip my mind that I have to hang out with the Mudblood?"  
  
"Ohh, this should be fun. I get to watch you play nice with Hermione." Ginny laughed evily at this.   
  
"You really want to laugh? You have to act like me and insult them."  
  
She stopped laughing abruptly.   
  
" Well, Harry, I admit, will be hard for me. Since we're dating and all. But Ron and Hermione I'll have no problem with. This will give me a chance to say some stuff to them that I normally couldn't do."  
  
Draco was surprised again. He thought she got along with everyone but was just to shy to really hang around them and be in the spot light.  
  
" I know, seems strange huh? It's just that........ sometimes they push me away, thinking I'm too young to be doing what they are. When they were doing the same things or worse years younger."  
  
Draco thought about this for a few minutes while they both sat in silence. Finally, they got up to go get dressed and to head to their classes. As promised, neither looked or touched the others body more than what was neccessary.   
  
When they were leaving the common room, Draco stopped her.   
  
"You do know that you'll be in the 7th years classes. How are you going to manage to pass those with out making me look like a fool?"  
  
"Easy. I know there's a few classes where you get away with everything. All you have to do is sit there. And before you ask, I know this from Harry and Ron. Then there's the fact that just because I'm only in 6th, doesn't mean that I don't know anything past that grade. I can read, you know? I read ahead. I'm actually just as smart as Hermione. Don't worry though. I usually just sit in class, take notes and wait for a teacher to call on me. Lets just hope you remember all the stuff you learned last year."  
  
With that, she left his standing there in the door way and made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. This is when the real test will begin. Hopefully she doesn't blow it.   
  
TBC. Ok, this is the end of the second chapter. I know Draco is OCC in this chapter, but don't worry, I'll get him back to his snarky self soon. Right now he's still in shock. But it will wear off, I promise. Unless you want him to stay OCC, a little, anyway. Don't worry, the 1st day is not over yet. It will continue in the next chapter. This is when it starts to get interesting...... Please Reveiw. Remember, flames will help my machine go faster ;) Oh, and if there are a lot of grammer or spelling mistakes, I apologize. My word processor has a mind of its own and it has decided it wants to be lazy and not cooperate with me. Damn things. 


	3. Day 1, continued

**Strange Days**  
  
Disclaimer: Still trying to get rid of the car payment....... No one seems to want it. Oh, yeah. Not mine, making no money.   
  
Rated R for language, violence and sexual situations.   
  
Thank you to those who reviewed. I had all your names written down and someone threw my sheet away. Next time I'll hold onto it better to be able to put your names in here. But, again, thank you.   
  
Chapter 3: Day 1, continued.  
  
Ginny walked into the Great Hall and froze. She didn't know if she could do this or not. It was one thing to play Draco in private or joking around. But she wasn't sure about being able to convince his house mates. What would happen if they found out? Nothing good, she decided.   
  
Taking a deep breath, she moved toward the Slytherin table. She found her spot easily. Draco always sat between Crabbe and Goyle. Sitting down, she took another deep breath and began to fill her plate with food. She couldn't wait till this was over.   
  
She almost choked on her bacon when she felt someone slide a foot up her leg to her thigh. Looking up, she seen Pansy looking at her from under her lashes. Desire etched in every inch of her face. This almost made her vomit.   
  
_"How can he stand to date her? She's one of the most vilest things I've ever met. Even including Voldemort"_ she thought.   
  
She had trouble thinking of what to do. Finally she decided to do what Draco did best. She smirked at her. There must have been something else in her face or her eyes because Pansy suddenly dropped her foot away.   
  
_"Thank god."_ she mentally sighed._ "Maybe now I can eat in peace."  
_  
Across the room, Draco wasn't faring any better. He was surrounded by bloody muggle lovers. Gryffindors. And what was worse was that pot-head had his arm around his waist and was hugging him close. He thought he was going to be sick. He didn't know if he could keep up this pretense. It was bad enough that he had to act like someone he was not. But to put up with the 'Golden Trio'. He thought that was much more than he could handle.  
  
He squirmed in his seat, a painlful expression on his face.   
  
"Gin, are you okay?" Harry asked.   
  
"Yeah. I just tripped over something in the floor this morning and pulled a muscle in my stomach. It hurts a little when you hold me so tight."   
  
"Sorry, baby." He moved his arm to where it was resting on the small of Draco's back. " Is that better?"  
  
"Yes, much. Thank you."   
  
And it was better. But he would prefer it if took his hands off him competely.   
  
"No problem."  
  
He thought he was saved from more pgysical contact when the mudblood anounced it was time to head to classes. Oh, how wrong he was. They stood up and followed the other students out into the hall. Just when he was getting ready to turn the other way to go to Transfiguration, Harry pulled him gently into his body and gave him a kiss on the mouth. It was just feather-light, but Draco felt as if he had been violated in the worst way.   
  
"See you at lunch, love," Harry whispered in his ear.   
  
Draco just nodded his head and went on his way to class. Oh, he was going to kill Ginny Weasly.

* * *

The first lesson of the day for 7th years was Potions. This suited Ginny just fine. All she had to do was sit there and look good.   
  
_"Wait!"_ Her mind screamed. _"Since when does Draco look good?"   
_  
_"Calm down, girl,"_ she scolded herself. _"It's just an expression. It doesn't mean anything."_   
  
Calming herself for what seemed like the hundreth time that day, she took her seat in the middle of the room. She remembered that was where Draco was sitting the day before.   
  
Nothing interesting happened during class. For which she was greatfull. Just the usual that went on day to day.  
  
Snape taking points off the Gryffindors, Hermione helping Neville not to blow up another cauldron, Snape taking off more points. Oh, let us not forget Snape picking on poor Harry. That seemed to be Snapes favorite pastime.   
  
On and on it went until the bell rang.   
  
Ginny got up and started to move out of the classroom when someone bumped into her. She turned to see Hermione was the one who did it. Thinking fast, she spat the first words that came to mind.  
  
"Whatch where you're going, mudblood."  
  
She felt horrible for saying it. Tried not to let it show on her face and prayed that she succeeded.   
  
Harry and Ron were instantly there, taking up the defense.  
  
"Shut it, ferret." This from Ron.   
  
"Oh, look. It's the Weasel and Potty. Can't that filth take up for herself?" she taunted.  
  
Ron lunged at her. Just at that moment, Snape came up.   
  
"Weasly, Potter! Attacking a student is strickly against the rules. But I guess you still beleive that the rules don't apply to you. Detention for both of you. Tonight, 7:00 sharp. Don't be late."  
  
He stared at them is his dark eyes until they moved on.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Ginny was miserable on the inside. She didn't want them to get into trouble. But she should have known that would happen down in the dungeons.   
  
After breakfast, Draco actually had a decent day. Except for the fact that he was chatted at continually. Harry and Ron were in such a bad mood the rest of the day that they barely spoke to him. For that he was very thankful. He didn't have Potter pawing him and he didn't have to hear Ron complain about having to share living quarters with the Prince of Slytherin. Of course, when they told him what had happened, he had to leave the room, saying he had to use the bathroom, so that he wouldn't laugh in their faces.   
  
Finally it was the end of the day. All in all it wasn't as bad as they had expected. They both went to bed wondering what tomorrow would bring.   
  
TBC. Day 2 is coming up. It's shower time.. ;) Anyway, hope you like it so far. Please read and review. Remember, the flames will make the little man in my computer running it run faster. 


	4. Day 2

**Strange Days**  
  
Disclaimer: Still not mine. Still not making any money... not off this anyway. The job's actually paying really good right now.   
  
Rated R for language, violence and sexual situations.  
  
Just a quick thanks to starryiceangel, thehobbit12,Profs.KrysCass and sassw14 for the reviews. Now on to the next chapter.   
  
Chapter 4: Day 2  
  
It was storming outside. Draco looked to his left to see heavy rain beating against the window and lighting flashing across the sky. Thunder made the windows shake in their panes. This was going to be a bleak day.   
  
Getting up, he grabbed some clothes and headed to the shower. He didn't want to, but cleansing spells only did so much. Stepping into the bathroom, the candles flickered to life, illuminating the interior in a wash of gold and yellow.   
  
He set his clothes on the stand next to the huge tub then grabbed the essentials from the cabinet: towels, washcloth, shampoo and soap. After gathering everything he went back to the tub. There were several different taps he could choose from. Depending on weather he wanted to shower or a bath and what kind of bath he wanted. He chose the normal blue and red taps to start the water then twisted the one in the middle to start the shower.   
  
Nervously he stepped out of his robes and into the warm water. Grabbing the washcloth, he poured some of the liquid soap onto it; then shutting his eyes tightly, he began to wash. It first it was ok. Just his, or rather Ginny's, arms and shoulders. Slowly he moved his hand further down and ran the cloth over one breast, the puckered nipple. He jumped. Surprised at the sensation this caused. He washed his upper body quickly, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.   
  
Steeling his nerves, he continued moving downward. When the cloth slipped between his legs, he couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips. Obviously he was doing something wrong. He wanted to continue with what he was doing but at the same time he wanted to stop. It was a strange feeling. Totally different, yet the same as when he touched his own self in his own body.   
  
"Oh, bloody hell. What are you doing?" He asked himself. Angry at his self for what he was thinking, doing. "This is wrong. This is so wrong. On so many levels."   
  
Forcing his hand away, he stepped under the spray of water and rinsed off. Grabbing the shampoo, he washed his hair as fast as he could and got out of the shower before he decided to do something he shouldn't. Just washing had left him with an aching, unfulfilled feeling.   
  
Stepping out of the shower, he got a glimpse of the body he was in when he reached for his towel. Looking, he noticed that she was nicely portioned. You couldn't tell by the robes that she wore that there was a body under there.   
  
Long red hair trailed over smooth, creamy shoulders, down to the middle of an equally smooth and creamy back. She had high, firm breasts, a narrow waist, long, lean legs, a slight flare to her hips. He was transfixed.   
  
He was brought back to reality when there was a knock on the door. Startled, he called a strangled, " Just a minute," dried off and got dressed. Opening the door, Ginnie was there with a pile of clothes in her hand. Without looking at her he walked out and went back to his room to brush his hair and grab his school things.   
  
Ignoring his as well, Ginnie stepped into the bathroom and began her shower. She was more restrained and more creative than Draco was. Instead of using a washcloth, she just poured half the bottle of soap on her and stood under the spray, letting it foam and slide off her body. It probably didn't get her as clean as using a cloth would have, but she just wasn't ready for that yet.

* * *

Nothing much happened during the day. Just the usual snide remarks made between Draco and the 'Dream Team' . Even a hex or two. Ron had told Malay that he better not lay a hand on his sister so Draco proceeded to tell him that he wouldn't dream of touching a muddled loving whore. That's when the hexes started to fly.   
  
First, Ron landed a punch across Draco's jaw, nearly knocking him out. Ginnie had no idea he could hit that hard. Ginnie grabbed her wand, casting a penis shrinking charm at Ron. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on your view of the situation, Harry shoved On out of the way before the spell could hit him, cause it to hit Harry instead. She almost cried out, but stopped herself just in time.   
  
Ron cast an intestine enlargement on 'her', causing her to double over in intense pain. Mean while, Hermione was screaming for them to stop and Draco was in the bathroom laughing hysterically again. Lupin broke the fight up, taking 50 points from each house and threatening a detention for 1 week if this happened again and sent them off to see Madam Pomfrey.   
  
They each had to spend the rest of class time in the hospital wing being treated. Okay, so maybe something more than nothing happened. It was just one hell of a day.

* * *

Later that night, the storm had stopped. Only a light drizzle fell to the ground. Draco sat on a window seat in the Gryffindor common room. Ginnie had long since gone to bed. He had tried to avoid her most of the day. Too embarrassed by what had happened that morning.  
  
He turned when he heard a noise coming from the stairway that led to the boy's dorms. Stepping into the Common room was none other than Harry 'fucking' Potter. Draco didn't want to deal with him right now. Then Draco saw the person who was with him. It was Padma Patil, from Ravenclaw. What was she doing in Gryffindor tower, with Potter, coming down from the boy's dorm? Then he saw the look on her face. And he couldn't believe it. Perfect Potter was cheating on Ginnie. Out of nowhere, rage welled up in him.   
  
Padma turned and spotted her; she smiled maliciously.   
  
"Harry, we have company," she crooned to him in a sickly sweet voice.   
  
Harry turned and his face went pale.   
  
"G-Ginny! What are you doing here?"  
  
Draco stood up.   
  
"I believe the correct question to be what is she doing here?"  
  
"What does it look like?" Padma asked.   
  
"Ginnie, it's not what it looks like. I swear."  
  
"Oh, shut it. I'm not stupid you know. It's exactly what it looks like. You lied to me. But that's okay. I'll get over it. You can have her. I'm out of here."  
  
"Aww, is poor little Ginnie going to cry," Padma called out as Draco was stepping through the portrait hole. " If you weren't such an uptight little virgin, you would still have him."   
  
Draco turned around. Hatred flaring in his eyes.   
  
"I'd rather be an uptight virgin than a skanky whore that fucks everything with a dick between it's legs."   
  
Padma gasped in outrage but Draco was already out in the hall, heading back to his room. He knew he was going to have to tell Ginnie before she found out the hard way. One, he didn't need her to make a fool out of him by crying over it in front of everyone. Second, it was the decent thing to do.   
  
_"Decent? Since when do I care about being decent and other people's feeling?"_ He asked himself.   
  
_" I really need my body back. Being in hers is screwing up my sense of self."_  
  
TBC... I know, I'm cruel. I'm sorry. But I had to have this twist in here for them to break up. It wouldn't be a Draco/Ginnie story if she was still with Harry, now would it? Besides. Harry can't always be goody goody. Anyway. Review!! The more reviews, the more I post... And it's now 1:30 am and I have to work tomorrow, so I'm going to bed. Not sure if I'll update tomorrow, or rather later today or not. I'm going to the movies to see HP and the Prisoner of Azkaban, again. And I'm not sure when I'll be home. But if I don't get at least 1 more in, I'll try to get 3 chapters up on Sunday. 


	5. Day 3, part 1

****

Strange Days

Disclaimer: Same thing as before

Rated R for language, violence, and sexual situations.

Thanks to Hidden-Tales4evea, Profs.KrisCass, and G.Dark7 for the reviews.

Chapter 5: Day 3, part 1

"Ginny, are you in here?" Draco asked, knocking softly on her door before opening it slightly. Peeking in, he seen she was still asleep. Sighing heavily, he stepped into the room. He was just about to wake her when he realized what he was doing.

"What the hell am I doing? Why do I care if Pot-head cheated on her?"

Slipping from the room, he went to get ready for the day. He decided he'd tell her, but he'd tell her like the heartless bastard that he was. There was no way he was going to let the situation they were in make him act like a idiot. He was a Malfoy and a Sytherin. Not some sodding Gryffindor.

When he stepped out of his room, she was on her way out the door.

"Hey, Weaslette," he called. "You should know that last night I found your perfect Potter screwing someone else." He sneered at her back, waiting for her to turn around and say something. He was in the mood for a good fight.

He waiting for nothing. She straightened her back and walked out the door, leaving him standing there like he had said nothing.

* * *

As soon as the door closed behind her, Ginny took off running. She needed to find someplace where no one was around. Where no one would find her. She found herself entering The Room of Requirement.

Sitting on the only chair in the room, she drew her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around her and started to cry.

She couldn't beleive it. Oh, not what Draco had said, she knew he was telling the truth. She couldn't believe that he'd done it again. Harry had cheated on her once before. When they had first started dating. Then, she was just so happy that he'd finally noticed her that she forgave him. But only with the promise that he'd never do it again. He swore that he wouldn't. He said it was a mistake. He hadn't meant for it to happen. He'd begged her not to tell Ron. That he would prefer to keep his head where it was.

God, how was she going to face everyone? She wouldn't very well go around with red, puffy eyes and a runny nose. Everyone would know something was wrong then. Draco Malfoy did not cry. No matter what.

Deciding that there had been sufficient time for Draco to have left the room, she headed back to their dorm. Thinking she'd just go back to bed till lunch time. After that she would have some fun. Potions was after that, she thought with an evil smirk. Being Draco, she could do what ever she wanted in Snapes class and get away with it. Oh, how sweet revenge would be.

* * *

Draco walked into the Great Hall with his head held high. He knew he was supposed to be Ginny Weasly, but inside he was Draco Malfoy, so he was going to act as nothing of great importance happened. He wouldn't pretend that what Potter did, did not effect him. As soon as he sat down, he realized there was no need for it. Apparently, the news hadn't spread yet. Though he did notice that Padma was strung as tight as an arrow and that people were asking her what was wrong but she kept shaking her head no. Hmm. that was interesting.

Ron, Hermione and Harry walked in. All three smiling and chatting happily. Now he knew for sure that no one knew anything. Ron might be best friends with Harry, but Draco also knew how he felt about his family. And best friends or no, Harry wouldn't be here right now if Ron knew anything.

When they sat down, Harry took his normal seat next to Ginny. He put his arm around her, leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Hi, sweetie. I'm sorry. Please forgive me? I really do love you."

Draco stiffened, then smiling sweetly -for the benifit of everyone else - turned to Harry. Narrowing his eyes he hissed, "Take your filthy hands of me. I'm not your sweetie, and I don't give a damn if you think you love me or not. I meant what I said last night."

Harry just smiled and placed his other hand on her thigh. " You don't mean that. I know you love me, too."

"Keep thinking that, asshole. Now, remove your hands from me before I break them."

Something in his eyes much have said he meant what he just said because Harry removed his hands and he scooted over a little.

"What's going on with you two?" Ron asked

"Nothing," Harry replied, "Ginny's just a bit mad at me."

"Oh, well, I don't want to know. I'm staying out of it. Ginny can be pretty vindictive when she wants to be and I have enough of my own problems without her anger directed at me. Growing up with her, I've had to live with enough of her hexes."

Draco giggled.

"Oh, my god! Did I just giggle?"

Yes, he did. Just from the look on Weasly's face told him some of those hexes were pretty bad. He didn't think she had it in her.

"Who, me?" He asked innocently.

"Yeah, you. Don't try to act all innocent and sweet. I know better. You were always Fred and George's favorite. They liked to test their stuff on you and in return they taught you all their curses and hexes."

Draco laughed. Weasly still had this pained expression on his face. And he knew the twins well. Yes, Ginny Weasly could hold her own.

* * *

Harry Potter was squriming in his seat. He didn't know what was wrong, but he felt really uncomfortable.

It started with just little tingles in his hands, then they moved up his arm. The tingles turned into pains. It almost felt as if his arm had went numb and he was slowly regaining the feeling back. It almost caused him to drop his wand in his cauldron.

He jumped, slapping a hand to the back of his neck. It felt like something bit him.

He looked around the room. Everyone was busy with their potions. He thought maybe someone was cursing him. He narrowed his eyes at Draco. But Draco was paying him no mind. He was leaning over his own cauldron, watching it carefully.

Shaking his head, he went back to work. A few minutes passed and nothing happened. Relaxing, he started to add the last ingredient when suddenly he was jumping out of his seat, yelping.

Everyone looked at him.

"Mr. Potter, is there a problem?" Snape asked.

"No, sir. Sorry sir."

Snape looked at him carefully then went back to grading the essays on his desk.

Embarrassed, Harry sat back down, his eyes looking no where but at his own desk.

"Harry, what was that about?" Ron whispered.

"Er, nothing. I'll tell you later."

Shrugging Ron went back to work.

For the next ten mintues, everything was quiet. Then Harry started to shake, his breathing laboring. Ron was looking at him, a question in his eyes. Harry just shook his head, mouthed the word, "later." When the tremors passed, he looked down in his lap and seen a big wet spot. grabbing his robes, he wrapped them around his so that no one would see him. Now he knew someone was hexing him. That was the only way to explain a sudden orgasm in the middle of Potions class.

He jumped out his seat again, yelling. It felt like a thousand nails had just popped out of his seat, sticking him in his bum and other sensitive areas.

"Mr. Potter. That is enough. I don't know what you're playing at, but it had better stop now. 20 Points from Gryffindor and a detention. Where do you think you're going?"

"To the hospital wing," he called back as he raced from the room. He needed to go see Pomfrey. Something was deffinately wrong. His back side was hurting badly and he was having trouble walking. He was sure she could fix what ever was wrong with him.

"Granger, Weasly, inform Potter that he has another detention added onto the first one for running out of here like that."

"Yes sir," they mumbled together.

Meanwhil, across the room, Ginny was trying deperately not to laugh outloud. Harry was going to be in the hospital wing the rest of the day. That last little hex she hurled at him was a doozy. At this moment, she had never been so glad to a Weasly. Harry didn't know it now, but the nails he felt were real. And the only way to get them out was with a slow working charm. Once performed, it takes about 5 hours finish. You can't just take the nails out, they're embedded in the skin, if you pull them out, it will cause more damage.

Oh, she knew it was a Dark Arts hex, but right now she didn't really care.

TBC. Ok, well, that's the end of this chapter. Day 3 will continue in the next enstallment. Now, I need some feedback... who thinks I should have it where Draco and Ron become friends after he finds out what Harry did to Ginny, or should they stay enemies? Although, if they do become friends, it won't be right way, but some of the tension between them will go away. I can't really decide what I want to do with them. But I do have idea's for Harry.. And some of them aren't pretty. And if you have any other suggestions, I'd love to hear them. And if I use them, I'll give you the credit either at the begining or the end of the chapter is appears in. Don't forget to review.

Oh, sassw14, if I can't find a processor, or if mine doesn't start working, I'd be happy to let you look it over before I post it.


	6. Day 3, cont

**Strange Days**  
  
Disclaimer: Still not mine. Still not making any money. Still trying to get rid of the car payment.........  
  
Rated R  
  
Thanks for all the reviews. It's always nice to know when people like what you do. Oh, and one of my reviewers mentioned something about 1 of the chapters where Ginny was spelled Ginnie... I wanted to scream when I saw it.. Stupid word processor. LOL. Hopefully I have it fixed now so there should be none to minimal mistakes.   
  
Chapter 6: Day 3, continued.   
  
Harry was in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey had given him the potion to fix his problem, sealed the lacerations from it and said he had to stay there for just a little while longer. She had never seen this problem before. Never seen this hex before so she wanted to make sure he was completely healed. Of course, the only reason she didn't know anything about it was because this was a special little hex the twins had developed. It was by accident, of course. They were trying to make another charm for their jokes and had stumbled upon it. Amazing what can happen with different plays on words.  
  
Ron and Hermione came in and went over to his bed.  
  
"Hey, mate. What happened? You ran out of there like You-Know-Who was after you. By the way, Snape was furious."  
  
"Yes, he was. He told me and Ron to tell you that you had another detention. So, what happened?"  
  
Harry looked at them both and sighed. He didn't know what happened. Yes, he knew he was hexed. He just didn't know how.   
  
"I'm not exactly sure," he winced as he tried to find a better position. "I was sitting in class, minding my own business and then things started to happen.  
  
"At first it was just little things; like my hand and arm going numb then the feeling coming back really quick. Then it felt like I had something biting me on my neck. The last thing that happened was really painful. It felt like a hundred little sharp things came out of the seat. That's what caused me to yelp and leave."  
  
Harry grew silent. The other two looked like they were deep in thought.   
  
Ron looked at him. "What about when you were shaking and breathing hard. What caused that?"  
  
A light blush stole across Harry's neck and up into his face. He was hoping to forget about that.   
  
"I don't want to talk about that. Let me just say it was really embarrassing and leave it at that."  
  
"Okay. We won't mention it again. Do you have any idea who did it?" This from Hermione.   
  
"No. None whatsoever. I thought it was Malfoy; but I looked at him and he was over his cauldron. Doing his work."  
  
"I was watching him, too," Hermione said, "I never once seen him even look at you."  
  
They talked for a few more minutes before Pomfrey shoed them out of the room, claiming her patient needed his rest.

* * *

It was dinner time. Harry Potter was finally out of the hospital. The only sign that anything was wrong was the stiffness in the way he walked, the way he held himself. This was one side-effect of the hex. Even after you were cured, you still felt the pain.   
  
Ginny was sitting at the Slytherin table; eyes narrowed at the Gryffindor table. She wasn't through with him yet. He still needed to suffer. He had broken her heart so she meant to break him. If only a little.   
  
Smirking, she stood and walked over to their table, standing behind Ginny, who was a few seats away from the trio.   
  
"Weaslette," she drawled in a perfect imitation of Draco,"I see what Potter did hasn't had that much affect on you."  
  
Draco tensed. He was going to kill her.   
  
"If my significant other was cheating on me, I'd be at least a little upset."  
  
Oh, now he was really going to kill her. He would NOT be upset. He couldn't care less what Pansy did as long as she stayed away from him.   
  
Ron had stood when Draco first spoke to his sister. After that comment about cheating, he head whipped around to look at Harry. Harry had his head hung, eyes meeting no one and nothing.   
  
"Ginny, is that true?" He asked.   
  
Unable to deal with the embarrassment of having it aired in the middle of the Great Hall, all he could do was nod.   
  
Ron's face turned red with fury, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides.   
  
"Harry?" He asked in a controlled, low voice.   
  
Harry just sat there, head still down. The only sign that he heard was his shoulders hunching even more.   
  
Ron grabbed Harry by his robes and pulled him out of his seat, his body shaking with his anger.   
  
"How could you?" He bit out between clenched teeth. "I warned you what would happen if you ever hurt her." With that said, he drew back his arm and punched Harry in the face. Harry flew back onto the table. He just lay there, looking at Ron. He knew what he did was wrong. He knew he had it coming.   
  
Before anything else happened, the teachers came and broke up the fight, telling everyone to finish their dinner and to head to their dorms.   
  
The Hall broke out in whispers. Draco couldn't stand there and listen to them whispering about him. Pointing and looking at him pitifully. He got up and started to leave but Ron stopped him.   
  
"Don't worry about me Ron. I'll be okay. I just want to be alone right now"  
  
Ron nodded and let go of his arm. He didn't really want to be alone. He wanted to go up to the room, where Ginny was right now and strangle the life out of her.

* * *

Ginny was sitting on one of the couches when Draco stormed into the room.  
  
"What the hell do you think you were doing? Embarrassing me like that?"  
  
"You? I thought I was embarrassing myself. You are in my body, remember?"  
  
Draco could feel his cheeks turning red. She was right.   
  
"It doesn't matter. It still felt like they were all looking and talking about me. Don't ever do something like that again without clearing it with me first. And what was that little remark about me, as in Draco, being a little upset if my girlfriend was cheating on me? That was embarrassing me. Now Pansy will really think that I care about her."   
  
Ginny was surprised by that last remark. She filed it away to examine later. Right now she needed to calm him down before he had an amnerisme, or what ever the Muggles called it.   
  
"Okay, I will give you that, but, you have to admit it was funny and well worth it when Ron punched Harry."   
  
Draco gave a little twitch of his lips. "You're right. That was well worth it."   
  
They stayed in companionable silence for a few minutes before Draco slapped a hand to his forehead. The move caused Ginny to jump and stare at him like he was crazy. What was wrong with him? She didn't think that was something Malfoy generally did.  
  
"What? What's wrong?"  
  
"Tomorrow. Do you know what tomorrow is? It's the first Quidditch match of the year. Slytherin versus Gryffindor."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"So? So? I'm seeker for the team! Oh, this is just great. I doubt you even know how to fly, let alone play."  
  
Ginny glared at him.   
  
"I do to! I do have 6 brothers whom all played the damn game. And I just so happen to have made the team this year. Do you know anything about being a chaser?" She challenged.  
  
He scoffed. "Of course. I'm brilliant on a broom and in the game."  
  
"Could have fooled me," she mumbled under her breath.   
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing. Look, we have nothing to worry about. We both know how to play the game. We'll just go out there and give it our best shot. Besides, if I can't catch the snitch, will it be any different than any other game you've played?"  
  
This time it was him who glared at her. She just smiled at him. It shocked him. He had never seen himself smile before.   
  
They talked for a while longer about Quidditch, what happened during dinner and the spells that she had used on Harry earlier in the day. Draco couldn't remember the last time -if ever- he laughed like that.   
  
TBC. Well, here's 1 more chapter. In the next one we'll see what happened after dinner, a Quidditch match and Pansy. I haven't had too much of her in here. Maybe even a little brother/sister bonding.. And not that kind of bonding, get your heads out of the gutter....:P Oh, I know I misspelled the word (amnerisme) I meant to do it. Ginny is a Witch, after all. I'm sure you all know what I meant. 


	7. Day 4

**Strange Days**  
  
We all know the disclaimer by now.   
  
I want to say thank you to all that have reviewed. And I would also like to apologize for the delay in updating but I've had some problems. I had to have a small surgery on my arm so I couldn't type. And then I had to go to Kentucky to pick up my nieces. Haven't seen them in over 5 yrs so I was spending some time with them. Now, back to the story, and I hate to say it, but this chapter will probably be a lot shorter than the other ones.   
  
Chapter 7: Day 4.   
  
Down in the Great Hall, Ginny looked to the Gryffindor table to see what was going on. So far not much. She found out earlier this morning that Harry had been pretty much exiled by his house mates. Only a very few would actually talk to him. Ron and Hermione moved down to the opposite end of the table.   
  
Padma was also being ignored by her house mates. They couldn't believe how she could have done that. It gave their house a bad name. Ravenclaw's were supposed to be intelligent. They didn't make stupid decisions like that.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The stands were full. The whole school was out at the Quidditch pitch this afternoon. Everyone was looking forward to this game. Slytherin versus Gryffindor.   
  
So far the day was perfect for the game. The sun was shining and there was only a slight breeze.   
  
In the stands, Dean Thomas turns on his magical microphone and begins the game.   
  
"Coming onto the field now is the Gryffindor team. Keeper, Ron Weasly, Chasers Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson and Ginny Weasly, Beaters Seamus Finnigan and Colin Creevy, and Seeker Harry Potter."   
  
The Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff erupted into applause as the names were called, though they quieted down a little as Harry was announced.   
  
"Now the Slytherin team. Keeper, Azriel Jones, Chasers Blaise Zambini, Mark Halt and Amy White, Beaters Goyle and Crabbe, and Seeker Draco Malfoy."  
  
This time it was only the Slytherins that screamed and yelled while the other houses booed.   
  
Madam Hooch came out to the field. She didn't bother with having the captains shake hands. It wasn't like it would do any good anyway.   
  
"Take your positions," she called. Once all the players were in the air, she released the balls.   
  
"And their off," yelled Dean.  
  
"Chaser Bell has the quaffle, she's heading toward the goal post. Crabbe hits a bludger at her. She drops the quaffle. Ginny catches it. Now she's heading to the goal. Zambini and White try to stop her but she pulls ahead of them. And she scores! It's 10-0 Gryffindor.  
  
"Quaffle is now in the hands of Zambini. He passes it to Hart. And here comes Ginny Weasly. Weasly gets the quaffle from Hart. This time Goyle tries to knock her off her broom. Ginny moves out of the way just in time. Ginny scores again. 20 -0 Gryffindor!  
  
"Potter and Malfoy are circling the field. So far no sign of the sni--wait. There they go. Both diving. I see the snitch. Potters almost in reach. Just a few more feet and he has it. WOH. Crabbe and Goyle both hit a bludger at him. Potter barely pulls up in time. Malfoy almost got hit as well. Both players are looking but it looks like the snitch has disappeared again.   
  
"Now it's White with the quaffle, she at the goal, she shoots, and she misses. Keeper Weasly is there. Weasly tosses the quaffle to Bell. Bell passes to Johnson. Zambini and White come up on her, one on either side, trying to keep her from moving. Their fighting over the quaffle. Johnson drops it but Ginny is underneath her to catch it. Ginny flies up and once again she scores. 30-0 Gryffindor!  
  
"Potter and Malfoy have seen the snitch again. Potters in the lead again. He almost has it. It's switched directions. Potter flies down after it. Malfoy puts on a burst of speed. He's catching up. Their neck and neck. The snitch changes direction. Now it's going up and in the opposite direction. Potter can't pull up, Malfoys right on top of him. Potter tries to v off. Look, Malfoy does a loop and a barrel roll. I've never seen him fly like that. He reaches out and catches the snitch. Malfoy caught the snitch. It's unbelievable. Slytherins win. 120-30!"  
  
The Slytherin stand went wild. Even they couldn't quite believe it. The first time in history for Draco beating Harry Potter.   
  
As the players land, Draco is nearly knocked over by Pansy barreling into him. She threw her arms around him. The next thing Ginny knew, Pansy was planting a sloppy wet kiss on her. She knew it was supposed to be Draco Pansy was kissing, but still. It was still nasty. Very nasty. Luckily the team mates came to her rescue and pulled Pansy away.   
  
On the other side of the field, Harry was feeling even worse. Now his house was really going to hate him.   
  
Draco couldn't help but gloat on the inside. On the outside, Ginny Weasly looked miserable. But on the inside, Draco was ecstatic. She did it. She actually beat Potter. He had a new respect for the youngest Weasly now. He would have to find a way to thank her.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back in their shared common room, Ginny and Draco sat on the couch in front of the fire.   
  
"I can't believe you actually beat him. That was great. When we get our bodies back, I don't know how I'm going to be able to pull that off again don't know weather to kiss you or strangle you."  
  
"How about you do neither. I like breathing and kissing myself would be creepy."  
  
They both laughed at that. They stayed up till the wee hours of the morning talking about the game and other non-important things. They fell asleep there in the common room, sharing a blanket.   
  
TBC. I think this chapter is kind of boring. I'm not too happy with it. But I wanted to get one posted since it's been a week since the last one. I know I need to get more Pansy/Draco action, but I just can't seem to write her in here very well. Anyway. Next chapter, Draco has morning erection.... Wonder how that's gonna turn out? ;) And I know I said in the 1st chapter that they would be in each others bodies for a week, or more, or something like that. But i'm thinking of having the switch very soon.. We need to have some real Ginny/Draco action. 


End file.
